Gabriel to Gabrielle
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Gabriel was always careful to keep his head down, not wanting anyone to know his secret. When he is outed to his parents who kick him out of their home he must find his way again. Hopefully this time he would be able to embrace the life he was meant to live. *Part 11 and 12 of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018
1. Her

**Authors Note** **: I know very little about the process to go through hormone therapy. I** **'m sorry if I got anything wrong.**

 **Prompts Used** **: Moving to a state/country that provides Hormone Replacement Therapy for a low cost.**

 **AND**

 **Person A being outed by Person B and having to/choosing to run away, then meeting up with the Person B years later.**

 **Warnings/Tags:** **Transgender Character, Transphobic Characters Mentioned**

 **Her**

He was only thirteen when his life changed. That year started the same as any other day, he got up, got ready and made his way downstairs to have breakfast with his family before being ushered to school. Being in high school was Hell but he would check off another day on his calendar. One more day closer to sixteen. With each passing day, it was getting harder and harder for him to stop himself each morning from lifting the false bottom of the dresser drawer he had his friend install and look at the stolen treasures he had there. It had taken careful planning for each article of clothing hidden in the same drawer as his comic shirts.

Still, while his parents were left in the dark about his small collection there were students who suspected something was different about him. Maybe it was the way he kept glancing at the dance club, not the girls who were carefully putting on their makeup and sparkling dresses, but the actual dresses and costumes themselves. Three more years and he would be able to start his journey of being one of them. Ignoring a call from one of the guys he knew had a solid right hook, Gabriel kept his head down while he went about his day.

It was typical for him to keep to himself for most of the day, though he did have a few friends, Ash being one of them he knew it would be better to keep his head down. In three years he would start his treatment, or at least the therapy portion. By the time it was all said and done Gabriel didn't think anyone would be sticking around, not through the entire processes, he knew his family probably wouldn't. "Hey, Gabe! Wait up!" stopping in his tracks, Gabriel turned to his friend, watching as Ash made his way over.

Hopefully, he would be able to keep his head down for the next three years. That night when he went to bed, Gabriel chanced locking his door and pulling out the clothes he had managed to find. It was a bit tight when worn but, in his hands, he had the knee-length spring dress, holding the fabric against his chest Gabriel imagined being able to wear it all the time. As the years dragged on the small dress seemed to be his salvation, the reason he checked the dates on his calendar and kept his head down.

As his birthday came, Gabriel made his way to the small clinic where he could apply for counseling. He told his parents that he was stressed about college, and he was, but the main reason for signing up for therapy was to finally be able to tell someone the truth. The man was a bit older, probably in his forties but he listed while Gabriel spoke and with each passing week the boy knew he was getting closer and closer to that prescription. When the day came that Doctor Crowley finally gave him the green light, Gabriel cried.

It was still a secret, he would be leaving for college in the fall, the college was chosen not for its education but for the cost of hormone replacement therapy there. With his wallet holding the little slip of paper he would be passing to his local pharmacy. It was one of the brightest days of his life, he should have known that it was going to shit. While he didn't notice anyone around, someone sure noticed him while he was getting his prescription and was given the instructions by the pharmacist, hiding the small bottle in his bag after paying and leaving to go to back home. In four hours he would be crying again, this time tears of pain while he packed his few belongings he needed and was shoved out of the house.

Taking the bus, Gabriel only managed to pack a few things before running. It didn't matter if he made his way to college early. He would have to find somewhere to stay for the next few weeks before his dorm was open, thankfully having planned ahead he managed to get a full ride to school so it wouldn't cut into his savings Since he was thirteen Gabriel had done every job he could think of to earn a few bucks, most of which was set aside for the transformation he was about to endure.

If high school was Hell, then college was Heaven. For the first time he was able to be who he wanted to be, and as the weeks turned into months Gabriel soon found a few people who didn't mind the slight differences which tormented him through high school. It wasn't until Gabriel's last year when he stumbled upon the man who changed his life, he was sitting at the bar a drink in his hand while he slowly sipped. Taking a seat beside the man, Gabriel lay his clutch on the table, a martini appearing in front of him before he had the chance to order. His long blond hair was loose that night, taking a second, he flung a bit over his shoulder knowing it would catch the man's attention.

"Come here often?"

The voice was the same as the one which four years ago Gabriel would have said ruined his life. Looking at the man now, Gabriel couldn't help but smile, crossing his legs carefully with how short his skirt rode up his legs. "You could say, this bar has the best martini's in the area." Taking a sip of the drink, Gabriel frowned mentally at the slight stain left on the straw, thankful Sam had given him a darker one which would hide the lipstick slightly. "You know I could have sworn we've met before…"

Gabriel grinned, nodding his head slightly. "We have, a lifetime ago." There was a look of confusion on the man's face, one Gabriel couldn't help but feel a sense of glee about. "I moved to the state four years ago, you know you can get a lot of things in this small town. Sure, it's a college town, but do you know what else it's known for?" Seeing the man shake his head, Gabriel leaned forward slightly, mentally cackling when he noticed the man glancing at his exposed cleavage for a second.

"This town has a small but growing clinic which has some of the best and cheapest Hormone Replacement Therapy and Gender Re-assignment this side of the country." Leaning back, Gabriel raised an eyebrow as the man started to slowly clue into who he was speaking to. "Like I said, Gordon, we met a lifetime ago. Last time we saw each other you were helping my parents kick me out of the house for something I can't control."

Gordon shook his head, leaning back in his chair. "You can't be him, I mean… Gabriel?" at the question, Gabriel smirked, uncrossing his legs and taking his clutch and drink, giving the bartender a wink. "Wrong on two counts Gordon; my name is Gabrielle and I think you meant to say, 'you can't be _her'_." Sashaying into the crowd to where her friends were waiting with her until Sam got off work, Gabrielle couldn't help but retell the story to the small group she had come to call family. Sure, they were a bit weird, Castiel was a bit of a dork but he was going to be the best plastic surgeon in the country soon with a focus on Gender Re-assignment. Dean was a mechanic who liked to spend every other weekend with Gabrielle on stage at the same bar they were in now for drag night.

Glancing back at the bar, Gabrielle noticed that Gordon had left but Sam was looking at her with concern until she raised her glass at her boyfriend. The life of Gabriel Shurley ended when he was thirteen and started counting down the days until he could be born again, saving every penny and keeping his head down. Now it was time for Gabrielle to live in his place. Taking the last drink of her martini, Gabrielle couldn't ask for anything more.


	2. Gabrielle

**Authors Note** **: Set right after** _ **Her**_ **explaining how Sam and Gabrielle got together. This is the LAST of the June prompts meaning I used. Every. Single. One. So excited!**

 **Prompts Used** **: Aesthetic**

 **AND**

 **Dialogue Prompt:** **"Sooo… you come here of– no, that's such a bad line, give me a minute."**

 **Warnings/Tags:** **Transsexual Character, Implied Sex.**

 **Gabrielle**

Sam couldn't help his smirk as the man who had been talking to his girlfriend left the bar, his face pale when he settled his tab. Glancing at Gabrielle, Sam smiled as she raised her glass to him, she would be fine; after all, there wasn't a stronger woman out there than the one he was dating. While he served drinks and kept an eye on the small table which held his small family, Sam thought back to how he met the woman of his dreams. It had been in the very bar he was working in now, at the time he had been enjoying bar hopping with a few friends when they stumbled upon the place.

It had been Drag Night, and though some of the women were obviously there to perform it wasn't filled with the feathers and sequence he was expecting. With a shrug, Sam followed his friend Brady into the bar and ordered a drink. The group of guys searched out the room, though mostly they stuck together as if scared any woman they were attracted to would be a man. The atmosphere had been a bit stressed with his small group of people, Sam had been about to offer that they finish their drinks and leave; that was when he saw her.

She had been dressed in a modest outfit unlike a lot of the other women he saw at the bars. While the shirt dipped down her small chest, her jeans were practically painted on and enhanced her perfect ass. She had a look about her like she didn't know where she belonged, eyeing up the flashier outfits that were dancing around her small table. When she took her martini to her painted lips, Sam knew he was gone. Breaking away from his friends, Sam ordered another martini from the bartender, gesturing to the woman to make certain it was made the way she enjoyed.

With her drink as well as his own glass of rum and coke in his hand, Sam made his way to the blond beauty. Once he was standing by her, Sam loudly cleared his throat which was drowned up in the music. Thankfully, the woman must have noticed someone was close to her as she looked up and the moment Sam's eyes locked with her honey-golden ones all confidence was gone. She was perfect, what if she was waiting for someone. "Hi… I ah… noticed that your drink was getting empty?" Internally cursing himself, Sam watched as the woman glanced between the drink is Sam's hand and her own mostly empty one.

"That's really sweet of you, wanna take a seat?" Sam smiled at the offer, though he thought her voice was a bit off. There was something about her that drew him like a moth to the flame, but he wasn't so gone not to notice the squareness of her jaw or the way he could see the hint of an Adam's apple. It didn't matter, the last thing he cared about what she may have in her pants. Unlike the guys, he came to the bar with he wasn't so reserved as to deny himself. "I would love to, sooo you come here of- no that's such a bad line, give me a minute."

The stumble made her laugh, which was what he was going for, unable to hold back his own grin at the sound. "No, I don't come here often, but I figured it would be a bit of fun, you know? So how about you, do you normally come out to watch the drag shows?" There was something about the way she asked which let Sam know this was a serious question. Shaking his head, Sam lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip while she played with the small straw on the side of her own glass. He couldn't help but notice the slight lipstick stain on the pale straw. "I typically don't, nothing against it but I'm new to the area and my old town… let's just say this would never happen there."

The woman nodded her head, an understanding look in her eye while she glanced around the room. Sam couldn't help but think she was more beautiful than the rest of the crowd, even those who would be performing later in the night. "It's not something I've ever done, but I don't discriminate against it. Do you normally…" Sam let the sentence trail off when she looked at him with a horrified look on her face. Apparently, she hadn't been expecting him to know that she was in drag, which was a bit surprising. Watching as she bit her bottom lip for a moment, reaching up to play with a short lock of hair, Sam wondered if he blew his chance with her.

"I'm not… I mean I thought about it, but I'm…" as she began to struggle with whatever it was she was trying to explain, Sam reached out and carefully took the hand which had been playing with her hair nervously into his own. Once she looked back at him, he smiled softly at her. "You know it doesn't bother me, right? I mean I wouldn't have come to a bar on Drag Night if I cared about something like that… call me crazy but I saw you from the bar with my friends and couldn't look away, if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to."

She didn't respond for a moment, looking instead at their hands which Sam refused to drop away unless she asked him to. "How about we start again? What's your name, angel? Mine's Sam." She squeezed his fingers for a second, seemingly gathering her courage before answering. "Gabriel… but it's going to be Gabrielle once I… When I have my surgery." ' _Oh, that's why she's so scared even amongst an accepting crowd,'_ thought Sam while still holding her hand. Rubbing his thumb along her knuckles, he nodded his head. "Gabrielle then, would you mind if I took us somewhere a bit quieter to talk? I know a diner that's a couple of streets over… I'd really like to get to know you better."

Later as they were kissing goodnight, Gabrielle would explain how it was the first time someone _knew_ and used her preferred name. Two weeks later as he took her to bed Sam remembered watching a tear roll down her cheek as he cried out her name. She had always been Gabrielle to him, his own personal angel. Punching out his timecard at the end of the night, Sam couldn't help but grin as she came toward him and placed a soft kiss on his lips which he eagerly returned. He would find out who the man was she had been speaking to at the bar later while they lay in bed curled around each other, and he would remind her how very loved she was for being herself, his Gabrielle.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **'m reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
